


Hidey Hole

by preblematic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin likes to hide around the office, and no one can ever find him. Except for Ryan. Ryan seems to have some kind of Gavin radar. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidey Hole

**Author's Note:**

> **agentoklahoma said:**  
>  Prompt- Gavin likes to hide around the studio and no one can ever find him, except for Ryan because he seems to have a magic 'there's Gavin' sense so Gavin starts to hide in more and more ridiculous places in order to never get found.
> 
>  
> 
> ridiculous fluff prompts are my favorite prompts

"Okay, no, seriously where is the fucker," Geoff said, pulling a chair back from a desk, because who fucking knew—maybe Gavin had figured out the complex science behind how to shrink  _just_ to fuck with them.

"Gavin!" Michael could be heard yelling from the hallway.

"Well, after thorough investigation, I can safely say that Gavin has disappeared into the void. He’ll be greatly missed," Jack said, entering the room past a still yelling Michael.

"He’s not answering his phone. And he’s either not in the building, or it’s silenced, because I don’t hear it," Ray announced, coming in behind Jack.

Michael entered from the hallway with similar words of failure, and the four men started to debate what to do. Enter Ryan, he had a partially eaten sandwich in his hand and took another bite as he surveyed the scene.

"What’s going on?" he asked, very concerned about the situation. He took another bite of his sandwich. 

"We can’t find Gavin," Geoff told him.

"Hm." Ryan finished chewing and swallowed before he spoke again. "You check the closet by the kitchen?" 

Silence.

"No," Geoff said," should we?"

"Yeah probably."

Gavin was very pouty when Michael dragged him back to the office from his hiding place. He asked how they’d found him, and it was revealed that Ryan was actually psychic. Thus began an epic battle of “where can Gavin hide and not be found by Ryan?”

That had been two months ago. 

Since then, Gavin had hidden  _everywhere imaginable:_

Under desks:

_"I'm using you as a footstool if you hide under there."_

In closets:

_"Jesus Christ, Gavin. You almost gave me a heart attack. I just want a fucking broom."_

Under Gus and Barbara's fucking couch:

_"Does he think we can't see him?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Should we tell someone."_

_"Nah."_

Ryan found him  _every fucking time._ Even that time he managed to wedge himself on top of the fridge at just the right angle that he couldn't be seen.

But not this time. No way. No fucking way in all of god’s green earth. He was  _unfindable_. Even by Ryan’s inconvenient Gavin-radar. Maybe he'd installed some kind of locator chip in the blond while he slept. Being fucked until you passed out led to you being hard to wake up. 

He could see people walking past his hiding spot through the small crack between the cabinet doors. Both of his legs were asleep and his neck was at an odd angle, but it would be worth it. He could already hear Michael screaming.

Five minutes later, Ryan, followed by the four others, entered the kitchen. He looked around for a moment. “He’s under the sink.”

"How!" Gavin screamed, pushing the doors open and tumbling out. "Bloody hell! How do you  _do that_ , Ry?! Have you marked me or something? Can you smell my fabric softener? Does having your dick in someone make you magically attuned to their whereabouts at all times?  _Explain_.”

The five other men stood in silence. Ray coughed. Gavin realized what he had said about five seconds later, and his face turned bright pink.

"There something you wanna tell us, Ryan?" Michael asked, looking between the two.

Ryan looked to his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Gavin, you wanna take this one?" he asked.

Gavin grabbed Ryan's wrist and shouted, "Run!"

"Where are we  _going!"_ Ryan asked, as Gavin pulled him along.

"I know all of the best hiding places," Gavin said, rounding a corner. "They can't question us if they can't find us!"


End file.
